


The Sauna

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: Description: Axel and you decide to go to the sauna to relax but you get needy and he makes you get off on his thigh. Until his brothers interrupt and you try to stop but he doesn't let you. SLIGHT SMUT!!!
Relationships: Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 27
Collections: Umbrella Academy Imagines





	The Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> I died watching the sauna scene, my bisexual heart was not ready for it. I had an idea for something like this before I watched the scene but that scene made me write this. So I'm only slightly sorry (also again the Swedish is translated on google translate so it might not be correct.)

Axel and I had decided to go to the sauna since we hadn't gotten anything from the commission today and because we wanted some peace and quite away from Oscar and Otto. It's been almost a month since Axel and I have done anything cause the commission had us running around very which way, so when we got in the sauna and I looked over at him my face heated up and I felt my wetness start to build up. Axel looks at me as he sits down and smirk at my reaction to him, "Ser du något du gillar?" (Do you see something you like?) he says and that just causes me to blush more, I grab the vihta (bath broom) and start to softly whip my back to help relax my muscles. "Kom hit kattunge." (Come here kitten.) Axel says with authority in his voice while patting the bench next to him, causing more wetness to build up, I stop whipping myself, put down the vihta (bath broom) and walk over and sit next to Axel. He wraps his hand around my waist and I look up at him, he leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips causing me to whine with want, I hear him chuckle and he leans back bringing me with him. So I am almost resting on his chest and he is leaning against the wall of the sauna, I start to trace random shapes all over his chest and his grip tightens on my waist. I smile to myself and continue to trace the shapes on his skin, getting lower and lower with each shape, but once I get to his v-line I start up at his shoulders again and make my way down. "Det här är trevligt." (This is nice.) I say softly and Axel hums in agreement, which makes me shift so my wetness isn't as noticeable to myself, Axel notices but says nothing.

"Vi har inte gjort någonting så länge." (We haven't done anything for so long.) "Tja vars fel är det." (Well whose fault is that.) "kommission." (Commission.) I say and Axel chuckles before saying "Vi kunde Göra någonting kattunge." (We could do anything kitten.) I perk up a little at what he says and we both sit up, "som vad?" (Like what?) I ask "Beror. Hur mycket vill du ha det?" (Depends. How much do you want it?) He says lowly and I moan out, leaning into Axel causing him to smirk. "Jag vill ha dig. Axel snälla du." (I want you. Axel please.) I whine and he clicks his tongue and shakes his head "Inte mitt namn." (Not my name.) "bra du tik." (Fine you bitch.) I mumble out playfully, Axel releases me and flips me over on to his knee "Tror inte att tik är ett av mina namn. Vad sägs om fem på varje kind." (Don't think bitch is one of my names. How about five on each cheek?) He growls and I nod my head, he brings down his hand onto each of my ass-cheeks five times so in total I got spanked ten times. At this point I could feel my wetness starting to run down my thigh, Axel softly rubs my ass, with each dip he gets closer and closer to my wetness, He helps me up and sets me on one of his thighs. He placed me in such a way that my clit is right against his thigh and the pressure of me sitting is giving me pleasure, I try not to show it and Axel chuckles out "Så våt, bara för mig. Vem gjorde dig till den här våta kattungen?" (So wet, only for me. Who made you this wet kitten?) "Du gjorde, bemästra." (You did, master.) I squeak out as Axel puts his hands on my hips and drags my body forward, closer to him, the friction of be dragged against his thigh makes my head fall to his shoulder and quietly moan.

Axel moves one of his hands from my hip to my chin, lifting my face and turning it towards him. We start softly kissing each other but it soon turns into a very heated make out session, Axel moves his hand back to my hip and my hands entangle in his hair, I lightly start to grind against his thigh hoping that he doesn't notice quite yet. His grip tightens on my hips and moves his lips away "Ingen kattunge." (No kitten). He stops my hips from moving, and moves his lips to my neck and starts marking me, I moan and Axel growls "var tyst eller mina bröder kommer att höra." (Be quiet or my brothers will hear.) Axel uses his hands to move me against his thigh at his own pace, he lets go of my hips and I continue to grind against his thigh, he marks down my neck and to my chest. While his mouth works and marks my right breast his hand moves to my left breast and I arch my back into his face and hand, I feel Axel smirk into my chest. I hear the door to the sauna open and I try to stop my movements but Axel growls out lowly "Nej, kattunge, fortsätt." (No, Kitten, keep going.) I whine out and I hear a snicker from behind us, "Har kul?" (Having fun?) Oscar asks us and I flip him off, Axel moves his mouth so he can talk to his brothers. "Vad fan vill du?" (What the hell do you want?) "Vi ville ha en bastunession. Vi förväntade oss inte att du skulle bli jävla." (We wanted to have a sauna session. We didn't expect you to fucking.) Otto says and I respond "Vi är inte jävla." (We aren't fucking.) "Uppenbarligen inte." (obviously not.) Oscar mumbles and I try to lean back and smack him, I almost fall and Axel practically snatches me back into his chest. "Bara jag kan se dig. Nu går vi tillbaka till lägenheten,vi har oavslutade affärer." (Only I get to see you. Now we'll go back the apartment, we have unfinished business.) Axel says and Oscar and Otto chuckle as I flip them off once more, Axel gets up while holding onto me so I don't fall off of him.


End file.
